Studying
by PinkScorpion51
Summary: My idea of a prequel for the animemanga series. Please R&R. No flames.


_**Studying**_

Tohma dropped Eiri off at the park that day as he'd done every day since hiring Yuki Kitazawa to tutor the boy. The park was nearly deserted, as usual, and Tohma didn't watch Eiri walk over to his teacher. Kitazawa sat at their usual meeting spot and stood up when he saw Eiri coming towards him. "Kitazawa-sensei!" He called, racing to embrace his tutor. Kitazawa put his arms around Eiri's shoulders and squeezed. "Come on, Uesugi. I'd like to take you to my house to study today if that's okay with you?" Eiri nodded and took his tutor's outstretched hand. Kitazawa led them back to his house and shut the door behind him. Eiri didn't hear the click as the door locked. Kitazawa walked down the hall towards his bedroom and Eiri followed, unawares of the trap laid for him. "Oh, Uesugi-kun, you still back there?" Eiri backed off. "Don't worry, Uesugi. I'm just going to go in and change. Come on in anyway." Eiri looked delighted and followed Kitazawa into his room.

The decor in the room was a celestial scheme with a blue and yellow rug and a small circular mirror made to look like a sun hanging on a nail above his bed. His sheets were of a celestial pattern and his pillowcases were plain dark blue with yellow cord along the open edges. Eiri looked around at the wood paneled walls, the celestial border through the center of the walls, and the dark blue ceiling with the little glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to it. The dresser and nightstand were both dark blue, little gold star stickers stuck to the tops under plates of glass. The drawer knobs were shaped like stars, as well. "So, you like night?" Kitazawa laughed and opened the dark blue curtains. "No, but this is all I could find that was within my budget. My whole house is done in this scheme." He said, smiling at Eiri. Eiri sat down on his bed and bounced up and down a few times. He slipped and fell onto his tutor's velvet comforter. "I-I'm sorry, Kitazawa-sensei. It's a waterbed and I was... " Kitazawa had stretched out on his back next to Eiri. "It's alright, Uesugi-kun. You could lay here and fall asleep looking at that ceiling. I know I could." Eiri laughed and sat up. "You're right, Sensei. I could do just that." Kitazawa crawled up to lay his head on the pillows. "Well, we could study in here if you wanted." Eiri followed him and lay next to him with one hand curled up near his face in a mirror image of his tutor. "I think I'd enjoy that." Kitazawa smiled. "Okay." He wrapped an arm around Eiri's waist and pulled him closer.

"Kitazawa-sensei, umm... what are you doing?" Kitazawa stopped nibbling Eiri's neck and looked into his eyes. "Does it hurt?" Eiri shook his head and loosened his hold on his teacher's waist. "No, it doesn't but... why are you doing it?" Kitazawa smiled against the warm flesh. "Because I wanted to do something I thought you'd like." Eiri flushed. "Oh... Okay Sensei." Kitazawa continued to nuzzle his neck and drop little kisses on his skin gently, sometimes using his teeth. "Uesugi... Should we stop?" Kitazawa looked up and saw that Eiri's eyes were welling up. "No, Sensei. This," Eiri took a deep breath, "This is fine, Sensei. I'm new to this feeling, though. Could you... " He seemed to struggle with his words for a moment, "Could you slow down a little? I like this but too much all at once... " Kitazawa smiled and rubbed the younger boy's back soothingly. "Sure, we can slow down. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Does _this_ bother you?" He undid one of the buttons on Eiri's shirt and licked gently at the sensitive spot where neck met shoulder. Eiri gasped but didn't pull away. "That's fine, Sensei." Kitazawa undid another and licked a little harder. "And this?" While undoing another button, he nipped at Eiri's neck before moving down to play with his chest and stomach. The younger nodded and reached out to place a hand on his tutor's shoulder. "Sensei... don't stop. Keep going, please?" Kitazawa smiled. "It's hard to get worked up when you call me Sensei like that. How about you call me Yuki?" Eiri gulped but nodded. "Okay... Yuki."

Slowly, Yuki ran one hand up Eiri's side as he undid the last button and let the younger boy's shirt fall open. "You're so thin, Uesugi." He leaned down to kiss the boy's zipper. The action made Eiri squirm. Yuki watched his pupils dilate and he pulled back. "Are you okay? Your skin's so hot." Eiri lifted a hand to his tutor's shoulder. "S-since we're using first names, y-you can call me Eiri." Yuki leant down and swiped his tongue over Eiri's pulse, making him gasp. "So, Eiri, I assume you've found out we're not studying today. I thought you could use a play-day." Eiri looked down at Yuki's hands, which were currently holding down his hips and rubbing the bones with his thumbs. "If we're not studying, what am I gonna tell Tohma, Yuki?" Eiri looked scared. Yuki'd though of everything, however, and had a perfectly acceptable explanation. "Tell him that we were studying...anatomy, if he asks. Tell him you found out some of your body's functions." Eiri blushed. "But that's... " Yuki placed a finger to his lips. "Not technically lying. We _are_ finding out some of your body's functions and you _are_ currently studying that subject so... it all works out." Eiri nodded and Yuki leant down to run his tongue over his collarbone, stopping to kiss Eiri's neck and taking some of his flesh into his mouth when he did it. Eiri gasped and shifted around a little, trying to get comfortable.

Yuki touched Eiri's thigh gently and urged the younger boy to spread his legs. When Eiri did as he was told, Yuki wasted no time in getting a hand down his jeans and started touching him in a place nobody save one had. Eiri gasped. "Tohma! Oh! Mmm... " Yuki looked up. "Tohma? You mean, when you said that you were just _with _Mr. Seguchi you meant actually _with_ him?!?" Eiri blushed but nodded. "No, but he's... touched me like you're doing before. It was only once and it was to help relax me in between periods before a big math test." Eiri lied quickie. Yuki smiled. "Did it?" Eiri looked puzzled. "Did it relax you?" He squeezed a little, making Eiri jump. Eiri nodded. "It feels good like this, doesn't it?" Eiri was breathing too hard to answer. "Should I keep going or should I just undress you now and quit the damn teasing?" Eiri smiled, oblivious to the position he'd put himself into " Quit the teasing." He pulled Yuki down on top of him, wrenching his hands away from his nether regions as he did so. Yuki smiled and leaned down to take the younger boy in his mouth, making his body go hot all over. "Eiri-chan, I love you." Yuki whispered. "I love you, too."

When it was over and Yuki drove Eiri home, they stayed in the car for a quick kiss goodnight before Eiri left and went inside. Tohma was sitting in the living room and reading the paper when Eiri came in and closed the door behind him slowly. "And just where the hell have you been?" Eiri froze. "T-Tohma! Hi, I didn't know you were home!" Tohma looked unimpressed. "It's midnight, Eiri. Of course I'm home. Where have _you_ been?" Eiri blushed, thinking about his little excursion with his tutor. "I was with Kitazawa-sensei." Tohma got up and embraced Eiri gently. "That's okay, then. Let's go to bed now, Eiri-chan. I've been shaking with desire all day." He said, his voice husky. Eiri felt his body go hot again. "Ooh, Tohma...I don't think we should." Tohma smirked and licked the younger boy's neck. "I know we shouldn't but that fact only makes me harder." Eiri finally nodded and Tohma pushed him into the bedroom and onto his bed. Tohma just sat back and watched Eiri strip, eventually lying down on top of him and finding his way inside. Eiri couldn't hold back his moans and they seemed to surprise Tohma. "Eiri, I didn't know you could moan like that! You're so vocal. I like it." Tohma started nipping his neck and Eiri bit back another moan as the feeling left him quivering in ecstasy.

Hard. Hot. Sweet. Eiri could feel nothing else and his mind seemed to have shut down temporarily as he came for the second time in his life. He cried out Tohma's name and the elder man collapsed on top of him, utterly spent and limp. "Eiri-chan, I love you." A vision of Yuki came into Eiri's mind and he smiled, reaching up for Tohma's hands. "I love you, too." He pushed the image to the back of his mind and forced himself to focus on giving himself to Tohma a second time. When it was over and Eiri had started to get sleepy, a soothing dizziness overcoming him, he felt Tohma's weight leave the bed. "Tohma, where're you going?" Tohma put one hand on Eiri's back. "I'm gonna go get some groceries but you should go to sleep for now, Eiri." Eiri was too tired to object and let Tohma cover him up and kiss his cheek as he left. "Goodnight, Eiri. I'll see you later." Eiri yawned and closed his eyes, rolling to his stomach. "Night-night, Tohma-rin." He whispered quietly as he heard the door close.

Tohma smiled as he got into his car, leaving for his other lover's house. Kaji Sakano lived on the other side of town, on the proverbial "wrong side of the tracks" and it was this danger that got Tohma's blood pumping. Once in a while, he'd leave Eiri home alone and head over to Sakano's house to get high or drunk or both and have sex. Eiri was completely oblivious to this, even when Tohma came home with dilated eyes and the smell of pot about him or when Eiri smelled alcohol on the elder man's breath. Tohma had met this forbidden love of his at a rock concert where Tohma's new band Nittle Grasper was opening up the show for the headliner. Sakano had become the band's first groupie and after the show, they'd all gotten together to get stoned. Tohma's vocalist, a boy only a year older than Tohma himself named Ryuichi, had driven everyone home. Ryuichi prized his body and refused to do anything destructive to it for fear of losing his singing voice. Despite Tohma's objections and desire for Ryuichi, the boy never relented. He didn't drink, didn't smoke, didn't do drugs and was still a virgin, his paranoia scaring him into abstinence. Tohma thought he was an idiot though all the while he thought this he wondered what Ryuichi looked like when he came.

The drive to Sakano's house didn't take more than an hour and, with the way Tohma had exhausted the sixteen-year-old Eiri, he figured he'd stay in bed all day. This always worked to Tohma's advantage, giving him extra time with Sakano. "Kaji! Kaji, I'm early!!! Come out here!" Sakano ambled out of his trailer, a flannel vest thrown over his bare torso, with Ryuichi behind him. "Nani? Oh, okaeri Tohma." Tohma sidled up to Sakano and started playing with his spiked collar. "Tadaima, Kaji-kun. You wanna fuck or get stoned first?" Sakano smirked. "Brought over a couple of friends last night. Thought we'd have a... foursome or something." He said, shooting a quick glance to Ryuichi as he changed the number in his mind. Tohma's eyes widened. "Fuck yes! I haven't done that in so long! I've been missing it. You gonna join in, too this time Ryu-chan?" Ryuichi scowled. "Hell no. I'm here because my parents are fighting again and I couldn't take it. It's not that I don't love you too Tohma, it's just that Kaji's house is closer to mine than yours and I actually wanna go home afterward this time." Tohma nodded and followed them inside. "Hi, Taki..." Tohma waved a hand in front of his inebriated friend's eyes to try to snap him out of it but Taki only laughed and pulled Tohma onto his lap. "Hey, Toh-chan. What's up? You ditch the kid again?" Tohma nodded. "Yep. Fucked the hell out of him and put him to bed." Sakano smirked. "I keep telling ya you should bring him with ya but _no_, you gotta keep him all to yourself! Selfish bastard. I should tie you up." Tohma smirked back. "Ooh, promise?" Sakano laughed. "Hey, before we get started, you haven't met my other friend yet." Tohma shook his head. "No, I haven't. Where is he?" Someone coughed. "Y-Yuki Kitazawa? What the fuck are you doing here?" Yuki just smirked evilly.

Eiri woke up about three hours later with a terrible pain in his lower back. This pain was usual for him when he'd spent all night in bed with Tohma but he'd never gotten used to it. He looked around for said keyboardist, feeling suddenly lonely. He found a note on the fridge that Tohma had left for him. "Hey, chibi. Went to get groceries and maybe some movies. I'm outta minutes again so I gotta buy some more of those, too. See you later. P.S: There's T.V dinners in the freezer if you get hungry. Bye-bye!" Eiri smiled and sat down on the couch. "Well, If Tohma's not gonna be home for awhile, maybe I'll call Yuki and see if he wants to _play_ some today." Eiri got up and went back into the bedroom to raid Tohma's closet. He borrowed a pair of the elder man's leather pants and one of his poet's shirts, then went to find the phone. Back at Sakano's house, everyone with the exception of Ryuichi, had already gotten high from Sakano's Ecstasy stash and Yuki and Sakano had Tohma sandwiched between them. Yuki was having his turn in back and a great time to boot when his cell phone rang. He didn't want to stop, but it was the ringtone he used for Eiri and Tohma's house and he had told Eiri he could call him anytime and he'd always pick up. He didn't stop nor pull out of Tohma, just leaned down to where his jeans lay discarded and picked up his black Razr. "Moshi moshi." Eiri sounded happy. "Oh, hi Sensei. What's up?" Yuki shrugged. "Mmm, not much. You?" Eiri laughed. "Nothing. Tohma's not home right now and I kinda wanted to know if you wanted to come over to _play_. I borrowed some of Tohma's clothes and dressed up real pretty for you." Yuki took a deep breath. "I don't know, Eiri. I'm kind of busy right now." He put one hand over the mouthpiece to try to muffle Tohma's moans. "Urusai, Tohma!" His "playdate" with Eiri was to remain a secret and his Ecstasy-induced fervor for Tohma had to be keep secret too, so that neither boys got angry with him. "Oh, come on Sensei. I'm sure you'll like it. I know where Tohma has some absinthe hidden away somewhere. We could get drunk and play all day if you want." Yuki wanted to get hard again, thinking about seeing Eiri drunk and at his mercy. "Ooh, sounds good. When?" Eiri giggled sexily. "Right now if you wanna. You wanna come over here or should I meet you at your house?" Yuki laughed. "You just wait right where you're at. I bet you look real pretty right now, but I've got some bondage stuff over...here that'll look even better. I'll bring it over for you and I'll even put you in it and take some pictures before I take you out of it. I'll see you soon, baby. Bye-bye." Eiri giggled again. Okay, bye-bye, Sensei." Yuki pulled out of Tohma. "I gotta go, guys. I gotta go see someone about some...kinky things." Sakano laughed, picking up the slack and penetrating Tohma where Yuki left off. "Can we all come? That's sounds so good right now." Yuki shook his head. For one thing, he wanted Eiri all to himself for the afternoon and for another, he didn't want Tohma to know that he was sleeping with him.

Yuki left quickly, picking up all his clothes, and ran out the door barefoot. "I'll call you later, Kaji! Bye!" He sped off to his house to pick up something for Eiri. When the outfit was all picked out, he drove over to Eiri's house. The younger boy was waiting for him in the doorway, a half-drank bottle of absinthe in his hand and a light blush over his cheeks. "Hey, Yuki." Yuki watched the boy stagger over to him and lean up to kiss him raunchily, slurping sounds and all. "Eiri, did you start without me?" Eiri hiccupped and nodded. "You were taking too long. This stuff is really fucking hic good, too." Yuki took the bottle away from Eiri and set it down on the bar. "Okay, Eiri. Let's get this playdate going." Eiri smirked and ran into the other room. "Nope. You're gonna have to catch me hic first." Yuki sighed. He was too aroused to play any stupid catch-me-if-you-want-the-sex games with an overly-intoxicated teenager. He caught Eiri around the neck and pulled him into the bedroom. "Okay, Eiri. Clothes off." Eiri crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll do it myself." Eiri giggled as he lost his shirt. Yuki went straight to work on his collarbone and then, moving down, started on his chest.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm thoroughly satisfied. I'm gonna go home now, Kaji. I'll see you at work tomorrow, Taki. Ja ne!" Sakano gave Tohma a kiss and a grope as he went back into the house. "I should go check on Eiri, anyway. I wonder if he's even awake yet?" Tohma mused to himself as he pulled out of Sakano's driveway and headed home. Eiri was busy being tortured. Kitazawa had him down on his back, tied to the bed with velvet ropes and his tutor was running one finger up and down his length teasingly. "You like that, Eiri?" Eiri nodded. "You want more of that, Eiri?" Eiri nodded again. Kitazawa smirked. "Good, because you're going to get all you can take tonight. I'm going to make you bleed." Eiri smiled and tried to thrust up, urging Kitazawa to give him a more thorough touch. Tohma walked in the front door and hung up his keys. "Bet you anything he's still sleeping, Seguchi." He said to himself. "Tadaima, Eiri-chan! Wanna screw?" Tohma called as he threw open the bedroom door. Kitazawa had Eiri in his mouth and the younger boy was screaming his pleasure. "UESUGI EIRI!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!" Eiri's eyes popped open. He pushed Kitazawa away. "Tohma-chan, I didn't know you'd be back so soon." Tohma turned his back. He was thinking back about the phone call Kitazawa had gotten while fucking him earlier. He didn't want to give away his secret to Eiri but it hurt him to think that Kitazawa would up and leave in the middle of great sex for sex with his lover's partner. It confused him just to think about the complications. "Kitazawa-san, I want you to leave. You are fired." Tohma said, barely able to control and suppress his anger. "Tohma-chan, just listen to me." He turned. "Listen to you? _Listen_ to you? Eiri, I think this situation explains itself quite nicely. You were fucking Kitazawa when you came home late yesterday and you called him up to ask for sex again today, taking advantage of the time I was gone. You disgust me. Just...just go to your room." Eiri slammed the door in his face. "I'm already _in_ my room!"

"Eiri-chan, are you mad at me still?" Eiri rolled over and hid his face in the pillow. "Go away, Tohma. I don't wanna see you." Tohma sat down and put a hand on Eiri's back. "Come on, you can't be that mad at me, can you?" Eiri nodded and burrowed even deeper into his pillow. "Go away." He pressed. Tohma shook his head. "Iie, Eiri-chan. I won't go away until you talk to me." Eiri pushed him away with one hand. Tohma caught it and kissed his fingers. "Come on, Eiri. Roll over here and talk to me." Eiri pulled his hand away. Tohma leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on the back of Eiri's neck. Eiri shivered and clapped his hands over the spot. "Knock it off, Tohma." Tohma giggled. "So, you like that?" Eiri tried pushing him away again, only to have his hand caught and kissed again. Finally, he rolled over and looked up at Tohma. "Go away. I don't want anything to do with you right now." He said, curling up into a ball. Tohma wrapped his arms around him and pulled him a little closer. "Come on, Eiri-chan. Don't be like that. If you want, I'll finish what Kitazawa started." Eiri thought about that for a moment. _That could be fun...no, wait! Get a hold of yourself, Eiri. Tohma wouldn't..._"I'll even tie you up if that's what you want." Eiri's eyes opened. "Thought that'd interest you. I'll go get my handcuffs while you lie here and get undressed." Eiri smirked and wrapped his arms around Tohma's neck. "I'm really, really sorry and I love you, Tohma-chan." Tohma smiled and kissed him. "I love you, too Eiri-chan. Get undressed and you're forgiven." Eiri started to do as he was told but stopped. "Tohma, how did you know I'd called Kitazawa and not that he'd just come over?" Tohma gulped. He couldn't say that he knew because he was _with_ Kitazawa but he couldn't lie to those golden eyes, either. He shrugged. "Lucky guess." Eiri looked down. "Oh, okay. I thought maybe you knew because you were with him or something...you weren't, right?" He smiled at him. Tohma's heart leapt into his throat. "N-no, of course not. What would I be doing with him? He's _your_ tutor, or at least he _was_ until awhile ago." Eiri nodded. "Yeah, right. I don't know what I was thinking." Tohma smiled sadly. "I can't keep lying to him like this. I'll have to come clean eventually, but until then, I'll have to keep him away from Taki, Kaji, Yuki of course, and possibly Ryuichi. You never know what he's going to say, the loudmouth." He mused softly to himself.

The next day, Tohma went out again to Sakano's house. Taki was there and so was Ryuichi, but Ryuichi left when he saw Tohma. "Did you leave Eiri-chan all alone again, you idiot?" Tohma nodded. "Little fucker thinks I went to get smokes." Ryuichi growled. "Fine, if you don't wanna take care of him, then I'm gonna take him back to my apartment and do your job for you." Tohma was pushed out of the way but didn't stop his vocalist. "Fine, you go do that, Ryuichi. He's not gonna want to go with you, though." Ryuichi snorted. "We'll just see about that." Tohma went inside with Kaji and Taki, leaving Ryuichi to his own devices. Ryuichi got in the car and went over to Tohma's house. "Hi, Eiri. What's up?" Eiri shook his head. "Not much, Ryuichi-san. What're you doing here?" Ryuichi smiled. "Tohma sent me. Said you'd get lonely and asked me to take you to the arcade or something. You want to?" Eiri nodded and went outside with Ryuichi.

"Hey, Taki. Why don't we go to the arcade?" Tohma rubbed a thumb over Taki's bellybutton. "Huh? Oh, sure, Tohma. Can we bring Kaji and Yuki?" Tohma made a face. "Sure, Taki. Whatever." Taki grinned and leaned over to kiss Tohma before he got up. "Hey, Kaji! Yuki over there?" Kaji sounded indignant. "Yeah, and we're busy so call me back later." Kaji almost hung up. "Wait, wait, wait, Kaji! We're going to the arcade and we want you to go, too." Kaji sighed. "Fine, give us...mmm, half an -- ahn! -- hour to finish up and then we'll...ooh...meet you there." Taki smirked. "Enjoying yourselves, are you?" Kaji laughed. "Oh, yeah. Yuki's just about ready to...I'll call you back. Oh, Yuki...That's the spot." Kaji hung up. Taki stuck his tongue out. "Ewww, of all things to say! He'll meet us there in an hour." Tohma smirked. "Okay then, I think we can just leave now. Let's go, Taki." Tohma started out the door. "Umm Tohma, can we take my car? I hate the way you drive."

"Goddammit, you win again Eiri-chan. How the fuck'd you get so fucking good at this stupid-ass game?" Eiri shrugged. "I don't know. Tohma and I have this game at home and we play head-to-head a lot when he's bored." Ryuichi sighed. "Best 2 out of 3, then?" Eiri laughed and reached for Ryuichi's hand. "You want me to say the steps out loud as you're supposed to hit them?" Ryuichi shrugged. "Maybe it'll help and maybe it won't." Eiri nodded and smiled. "Okay then, Ryu-kun." He said and began to "help" Ryuichi with his problem. He looked over at Ryuichi and saw something he didn't expect. "TOHMA!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???" Eiri walked off the dance pad and up to Tohma, who was making out with Yuki in the corner. Tohma looked down at him with a deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face. "Oh, h-hi, Eiri." Eiri was furious. "Don't 'h-hi, Eiri me!' What the fuck are you doing?" He repeated. Yuki stepped closer to him. "Eiri-chan, I -- " Eiri slapped him out of the way. "Don't fuck with me, Tohma. Why are you here with Yuki?" Suddenly, Eiri caught sight of someone grabbing Tohma's ass. "Hey, Toh-baby. What's up?" Sakano smirked and leaned in to run his tongue over Tohma's neck. Eiri turned red. "Tohma, who is this?" Ryuichi had also abandoned the game and run over to see why Eiri was screaming. "Oh, hi Kaji. Ooh, not good." Eiri rounded on the elder man. "You _know_ him? Who is he, Ryuichi?" Ryuichi laughed nervously. "Oh, Kaji? He's Tohma's lo -- " Eiri's eyes narrowed. "You might want to think about replacing that word, Sakuma-san." He said, balling his fists at his side. "I knew something was going on. You haven't been home much anymore and when you _do_ come home, you're high. Don't think I don't know what pot smells like, Seguchi-san." Eiri had lost all sense of familiarity with the people he used to love and now, was left with a cold sort of politeness. Ryuichi looked away. "Take me home, Sakuma-san." Eiri said angrily. Tohma reached out and caught his wrist. "No, Ryuichi. I'll take him home. We need to talk anyway." Eiri smacked him across the face, nearly knocking him to the ground. "No, I don't wanna talk to you. I'm going home." Eiri stalked off in the direction of Ryuichi's car.

Eiri started crying on the way home and Ryuichi set a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" Eiri shook his head and grabbed onto Ryuichi's hand. "He betrayed me, Sakuma-san. I've never been betrayed before." Ryuichi nodded. "I know it's hard to believe right now, but Tohma loves you. He's just fucking around with Kaji... and Taki... and Yuki..." Eiri looked up at him. "Is he fucking around with you, too?" Ryuichi shook his head. "No, he's not. I don't have sex, get high or drunk or do anything that Tohma does." Eiri nodded. "Maybe we should be together, then. Tohma's no good for me, right?" Ryuichi shook his head. "No, Eiri. Tohma's _really _good for you. He just doesn't know it yet. Maybe you should remind him of why he loves you so much. I hear he went back to Yuki's place. Why don't I drive you over there and you can talk it out with him?" Eiri sighed but nodded in defeat. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." He said, looking down at his hands. Ryuichi pulled a U-turn in someone's driveway and drove the other way, toward Kitazawa's house.

Tohma hadn't wanted to at first but he eventually cracked, letting Kitazawa push him back onto his bed and start kissing his neck. When Yuki was almost hard enough to start the game for real, Ryuichi walked in. "Tohma, you're gonna want to stop that and talk to Eiri. He's waiting in the..." Eiri pushed past him and into the room. He took one look at Tohma lying on the same bed where he'd lost his virginity and screamed.

_**Later**_

_A hand in a black glove reaching for his throat..._

_A noose hanging from the ceiling..._

_A gentle voice..."Well, I noticed how you can't seem to keep your eyes off of me."..._

_A kiss pressed to his zipper. "Very good. You've always been a good, honest boy...Eiri."..._

_A gun in the other man's jeans. Just grab it...make him go away...make it _**all**_ go away, Eiri..._

_"Good boy...That's a good little..."..._

_A vice-like grip on his throat. "It's okay, Eiri...it'll feel really good. Just like last time. Promise..."..._

_Silence...__**BANG!!!!**_

_Tears..._

_Why won't they stop? ...More silence..._

_Tohma? What are you doing here? I needed you earlier..._

_You lying bastard...You said you loved me...You said we'd be together...Forever...Did you lie? ..._

"Eiri, are you okay?" Eiri nodded and pulled away from him. The tears had finally stopped and Eiri could finally breathe again. Tohma looked scared. "I didn't know he was going to do that, did you?" Eiri shook my head. "No, I didn't know he'd try to rape me." Tohma watched Eiri's eyes harden and narrow to slits. "Tohma..." Tohma was at his side in an instant. "Yes, Eiri?" Eiri looked up at him. "Take me home." Tohma nodded. "Right, I'm sure that's best." Eiri caught his sleeve as he started to get up. "No, Tohma. _Home_. You know, Japan?" Tohma's eyes widened. "Why, Eiri?" Eiri looked back at the body of Kitazawa. "Because they'll send me to jail for this." Tohma nodded. "Okay, Eiri-chan. I'll book us a flight. It'll be okay." Eiri nodded. "Yes. I know it will be, but I'm still worried." Tohma got on his phone.

The plane ride wasn't very long but it always seems like an eternity when you're going home from a bad memory. The house was empty when they got there and Eiri ran inside to take a nap, his jet lag starting to slow him down. Tohma joined him soon and the two of them fell asleep together, dreams of the other dancing in their heads. When Tohma awoke, Eiri was not beside him. He got up to look for him and found him in the bathtub with a blow dryer in his hand. "Eiri! Get out of there!" Tohma screamed, knocking the blow dryer out of his hands and onto the floor where it lay harmlessly. "Eiri, what are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" Eiri nodded, tears in his eyes. Tohma grabbed him around the waist and hauled him out of the water. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He pressed his lips to Eiri's and the two just sat together on the floor until Eiri calmed down. "From now on, you shower. And...you shower with me." He said, pulling the younger boy to his chest. Eiri's eyes filled with tears again but he calmed down and cuddled into Tohma's arms soon, getting sleepy from the excitement.

** Seven Years Later **

"You see? Everything will be okay now. I broke up with Kaji." Eiri threw another plate. "I don't fucking care! You shouldn't have been fucking him in the first place." Tohma dodged. "Not to split hairs, but he was usually the one fucking me! I only fucked him once!" Eiri threw another plate, this one aimed at Tohma's head. He dodged that one too and ducked behind a chair. "I don't care if you only fucked him once! I reiterate: You. Shouldn't. Have. Been. _Fucking_. Him. In. The. First. Place!!!!" Every word was punctuated by a thrown plate. Tohma caught Eiri around the waist and dragged him to the ground. "I don't fuck him anymore, Eiri. We broke up! I'll fuck you if you'd like." He tried to kiss him but Eiri pushed him away. "I don't care! You shouldn't have..." Tohma cut him off. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have been fucking him in the first place." Eiri nodded. "If you know, why did you keep fucking him?" Tohma looked away. "I dunno. Thought I loved him, I guess." Eiri slapped him. You didn't mind throwing me out onto the curb in his favor though, did you?" Tohma choked. "Of course I did. I knew you'd be angry if you found out which is why I tried not to _let_ you find out." Eiri slapped him again. "That's it, Tohma. We're through. Get off of me and get out of my way." Tohma looked hurt. "Where're you going?" Eiri glared at his lover. "Out."

"Out where?" Tohma asked gently, trying to stroke Eiri's arm as he passed. "Somewhere far away from you!" He grabbed his cigarettes and stormed out of the house.

He walked three blocks to the park and sat down on a bench to think for awhile. "Now, Eiri, you love Tohma, don't you? And Tohma loves you, plus he broke up with that _Kaji_ fucker so he could be with you. You have to give him _some _credit at least, for that much. He _does _love you even if he shows it in weird-ass ways. Now, you just get on those feet and go back to him. You love each other and you can work it out." Eiri decided to himself, then got up. He lit a cigarette as he walked home and suddenly, a piece of paper hit him in the back of the head. As he read it, he whirled around to find the author. Standing behind him with a dazed look on his face was a boy of about eighteen or nineteen with bright pink hair and purple eyes. He stared into Eiri's eyes with a fervor he'd never seen before. "Hey, are you the one who wrote this?" The boy nodded. "It's complete trash. You have zero talent."

_**Gravitation**_


End file.
